Cyclorama structures are useful for creating the appearance of an unlimited space having no horizon or wall intersections in photography and film applications. A cyclorama typically includes two angled walls that meet at a corner, and one or more curved panels or coves extending between the walls to conceal the corner to provide the appearance of an uninterrupted expanse. The cyclorama can also include one or more curved panels extending from the corner to conceal the intersection between the floor and the walls and/or between the walls and the ceiling. However, the curvature of the panels in the corner of a cyclorama is typically such that sound is focused by the panels in particular directions, resulting in amplification of sound along certain sight lines and deadening of sound along other sight lines. Similarly, the panels can reflect and focus light in particular directions, resulting in shadows or uneven lighting of a subject in or near the corner of the cyclorama. Accordingly, there is a need for improved cycloramas.